Scenario: American Civil War 2012-2028
Scenario: Second American Civil War 2012-2028 The Second American Civil War is between the United States of America and the Free States of America. From 2012-2028 the war resulted in a win for the Free States of America (To be added) Background After President Obama's victory over Mitt Romney for president in 2012 he made himself President of America for life on November 22, 2012. Then made America become a socialist state and dissolved the Senate and the House of Representatives claiming them to be a nuisance. November and December 2012 On November 23 at 9:30 in the morning the state of Utah seceded from the U.S. claiming the U.S. was no longer a true democracy. At 2:00 later that day Oklahoma, Texas, Georgia, and Florida seceded saying that they will not be oppressed.. At 5:00 PM the same day North Carolina, South Carolina, Wyoming, Idaho, and Colorado seceded stating that the personal liberties had been taken from them. President Obama claimed that these actions were illegal and that these independent States won't survive a week. The Governor's of these States meet in Salt Lake City to discuss forming a country. November 28, 2016: After discussing for five days The ten states that have seceded formed the Free States of America with a capital of Salt Lake City. Later that day Louisiana, Alabama, Mississippi, Montana, Kansas, and Arizona secede and join the FSA. The whole world watches in shock as these states from a country. President Obama watches in shock as a new country is forming. He then takes all nuclear weapons in the remaining States and puts them in Washington D.C. December 1: Alaska, Nevada, New Mexico, Missouri, and Nebraska join the FSA. Elections for a President, Senators, and Representatives are scheduled for the 10th. Obama threatens to declare war if anymore states succeed. The FSA starts building it's military. December 5, South Dakota and North Dakota join the FSA. Obama doesn't declare war. December 7, Tennessee and Arkansas join the FSA. December 9, Kentucky joins the FSA. December 10, The FSA elects Mitt Romney as president and Paul Ryan as vice-president. Puerto Rico and American Samoa join the FSA. December 12, West Virginia, Virginia, Indiana, and the Northern Mariana Islands join the FSA. The U.S. calls for recruits to fight. Obama develops a friendship with Putin and China. December 30, The U.S. meets with Russia and China to discuss military aid. January and February 2013 January 4, The U.S. declares war and attacks the FSA. Russia and China send aid to the U.S. The FSA meets with U.K., France, and Italy to discuss aid. These countries had become sympathetic to the rebel cause because of Obama's dissolving of democracy in the U.S. Obama believes the rebellion can be put down in a few months. January 10, The U.S. deploys 1/2 of it's forces to go to the Mexican border through Texas, Oklahoma, and Missouri to split the country in half. The FSA deploys half of it's forces to the west to fight the Pacific. January 12, The FSA takes Hawaii and all of the Pacific territories. The U.S. is bombing St. Louis. January 18, The FSA has received small military and financial aid from France, U.K.,Israel, and Italy. President Obama is furious at this and launches another front to take the west. January 22, After 10 days the FSA retreats from St.Louis to Jefferson City. The U.S. army is running after the retreating army. January 30, The U.S. has taken Reno. February 5, The U.S. has taken half of Missouri and is fighting the FSA army at Jefferson City. They have also taken western Nevada and are moving into Idaho and Arizona. February 10, The U.S. directs it's forces towards Las Vegas, Boise, and Phoenix. 20,000 Boys ages 13 to 15 Join the FSA army and are placed around Las Vegas. February 14, The U.S. has met the FSA army at Las Vegas and heavy fighting breaks out. February 19, The army at Las Vegas has received repelled the U.S. army and is chasing after the remaining forces. The FSA has attacked the advancing army in Arizona slowing the advance while they build defenses around Boise. February 28, The U.S. marches into Virginia, West Virginia, Indiana, and Kentucky. March 4, The FSA has held off the armies in Virginia, West Virginia, and Kentucky. Half of Indiana has been taken by the FSA. March 12, Jefferson City is taken with FSA forces in full retreat to Oklahoma. March 26, Indiana is taken. April 5, Missouri is taken and the U.S. army is stopped at Boise Idaho. The FSA army in Arizona has stopped the U.S. army. April 16, The FSA is building defenses in Oklahoma, Kansas, and Arkansas. The U.S. reinforces the armies in Missouri and in Indiana. April 29, The FSA retakes Arizona, Nevada, and Idaho and begins attacking California, Oregon, and Washington. May 11, Fighting for Los Angeles begins and the FSA has taken San Francisco splitting the state in half. May 20, Los Angeles is taken along with Southern California. The FSA marches north to take Oregon. June 2, The U.S. marches into Oklahoma and attacks Oklahoma City. Fierce retaliation breaks out. June 7, The U.S. captures Oklahoma and is on the run to Texas. Meanwhile in the west Californian citizens begin to riot and rebel against the F.S.A. The F.S.A orders all troops in the west to California to put down the rebellion. June 18, The FSA orders the burning of the San Joaquin valley's farms, Silicon Valley, and San Francisco to make California pay for slowing the advance. The riots in California lead to 1/6 of the population killed and the economy of California is crippled. June 30, The U.S. enters Texas and heads for San Antonio and sends a 1/4 of it's army in Texas to Louisiana to capture New Orleans. July 6, The 200,000 troops in the FSA army in the west march into Oregon with little resistance. July 13, The U.S. invades Virginia and heads for Richmond. Oregon and Washington are taken by the FSA. San Antonio is taken by the U.S. The battle of New Orleans begins. July 14, The U.S. attacks New Orleans by going up the Mississippi river and from the western side of the city. FSA turrents sink 3/4 of the U.S. boats and are forced to retreat. The 40,000 FSA troops encounter 80,000 U.S. troops but hide in the Bayou and force the U.S. back. July 18, 30,000 Texans gather at the Alamo for a final stand against the U.S. July 22, The FSA meets 150,000 troops in Crystal City Virginia and intense fighting breaks out. July 24, The U.S. attacks the Alamo but is driven back by the FSA troops screaming "we will die for Liberty and Justice". Category:United States Category:Civil Wars Category:Geopolitics 2020s Category:2012 Category:2013